fragmentsofruinfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Maeron Before the arrival of the "Maranwe" carrying King Euphron and his Elves, the people of Maeron had no use for magic. In fact, other than the few humans to whom magic came naturally, there was hardly more than a few uses or needs for it. The power of man came from strength in numbers, community, intelligence, science, and technology. When King Euphron did arrive, the men of Maeron were enamored with the artifacts and treasures that came with them from Vand, their home, a continent far to the east. They taught men the power of magic, and how it could improve their lives. Whole roads could now be cleared and paved with gestures and the power of spells instead of hard labor. A bright light in the night was possible without the need for fire. And a whole army of automated men could be built, rather than have men dying in war. Every convenience a person could ask for would be provided through the power of magic. Multiple generations had passed and the men of Maeron agreed to have Euphron, King of the Elves, and the seemingly immortal, anointed as King of Maeron. The reigning King of Maeron, Edgar Krall, anointed Euphron in the Great Temple of Heironeous. While long lived, King Euphron was a mortal, like all others. He reigned for four hundred years, dying at the age of one thousand and sixty three, more than venerable by elven standards. An age of prosperity followed; for nine thousand years the descendants of King Euphron reigned as Kings. The House of Euphron was a noble and generous family. The second Elven King of Maeron, King Orphion, commissioned the construction of a might citadel of splendor and a symbol to all of Terra, that Maeron was the center of enlightenment and peace. The great city Euphadon was built; spanning five miles in either direction from its center tower, Euphadon "The Shimmering City" was the largest ever built. No expense was spared, and no one denied a place within the great Shimmering City. Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Gnomes, Halflings, and even a smattering of Orcs and others dwelled within her walls. Orphion commissioned the first great national museums, zoos, and even the first university. Orphion's heirs continued his ambition and vision with expanding out to smaller towns and hamlets, offering wonders to each mining town and farming village. It had almost become a utopian society. As more generations past, the heir to the throne, Tefrion a mighty warrior and mage, a good hearted elf, was betrothed to a human girl Ilhara. It would have been the first time an elf had taken a human as a lifelong mate and partner. Ilhara was a dutiful and loving woman, and in her devotion found it right to study the histories and lore of her beloved's people. Through Ilhara's studies of elven lore and faith, she found a prophecy. This prophecy clarified that she would be the portal through which Lolth, diety of Chaos and Darkness would make her way onto the plane of existence. --What most did not know at the time was that the original elves that came across on the "Maranwe" did so to flee the dark god Lolth. She had corrupted the continent of Vand with her influence, elves becoming twisted beings bent to her will, and the very essence of the land becoming rotten. King Euphron and his greatest wizards had summoned the most powerful elemental of life and wild energy they could as a last gambit, hoping that the wilds of nature would hold Lolth at bay until they could make it west to safety.-- Ilhara began to keep secrets from her betrothed. Tefrion was not informed as Ilhara met with oracles, and delved into forbidden parts of the ancient libraries. Worse still, was that she was carrying his child, a dire secret that she could not afford to share as she was sure that if the world was at risk her daring love would choose their child over stopping Lolth. Euphradon, the city of wonder held a gigantic spire, called by most as the Spire of Vand. Within this tower, Ilhara had gathered her oracles, and her midwives. Her lover and soon to be husband Tefrion had been consumed with the affairs of the nation of Maeron to notice her deceptions, or even that she was with child. Shora, one of Lady Ilhara's hand maidens had slipped to Tefrion's chambers one night and told him of the situation, as she could not bear to see her Lady destroy herself because of a prophesy. At the top of the Spire of Vand, Lady Ilhara had sat in prayer, readying herself for her end, a cocktail of poisons at her side. King Tefrion was seconds late as he charged to the viewing platform of the tower, watching his beloved casting her empty cup aside, and crumpling to the ground. Tefrion rushed to her, and in his desperation and despair called out, begging for help. Ilhara's body convulsed, the sigils of Lolth had begun to sprout about her flesh, a dark cloud had begun to form, the chattering of unknown horrors began to fill the room. Tefrion, in his anguish called out to Corellon Larethian, his family had always paid respects to the God of the elves, but he heard nothing. He wept, and called to the god of men, Heironeous, but was left alone. He stared into the eyes of his beloved as he slashed his hand and begged Kord for his intervention. But no good god would hear his call, no god of nature or man, no god of elves or others heard him. He cursed the heavens and spit, he screamed a horrid noise of horrid sadness. Something dark in him released by desperation called to Nerull, and Vecna, and Wee Jas, but it was an insidious deity that had heard him. Vaine, the god of shadows, wealth, patience, and desperation arrived. They struck a deal. "Take Lolth away from my wife, and bury her deep in the depths!" Tefrion cried. Vaine, god of desperation, agreed with their bargain and plunged the diety of chaos and evil into the depths of Terra. Lady Ilhara cried out in anguish, her very insides began to rupture and bleed. That night she lost her child, and then passed. King Tefrion, in his sadness vanished, and no one has been able to find him since. The very land around Euphradon had become corrupt, Tefrion's bargain was to take Lolth to the depths, and Vain had done just that, imprisoning her beneath the soil of Maeron. The men of Maeron rose up against the families of Euphron, and all of Tefrion's families and a king of Maeron, Desar Highland rose to power.